nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: Double Dating and The Last Day
"Guide to: Double Dating and The Last Day" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Double Dating Tonight is "Around the World Night", and Ned wants to ask out Suzie, but he doesn't want another rejection. He wishes there were a way to date without the pressures of actually dating. Moze suggests he and Suzie double date, since it's like hanging out with friends, but it's still a date. Ned tells Suzie that Moze has a date, and suggests they double date. Suzie accepts. One problem: Moze doesn't have a date. Ned tries to get Cookie to be her date, but he's already asking Vanessa. Jock Goldman suddenly appears and offers to take Moze. He apologizes for hurting Moze and says he's willing to do anything to make it up to her. The three of them take Jock into Gordy's closet and have him take a lie detector test, which he passes. Moze agrees to go with him. Cookie tries to ask out Vanessa, but she says things always go wrong on their dates and they should just be friends. Cookie says tomorrow is the last day of school and they might never see each other again. Vanessa leaves for class and Cookie is approached by Claire and Lisa. Through Claire, Lisa asks Cookie to Around the World Night. If he says yes, she'll give him a handmade sweater and a CD of her favorite computer macros, Cookie won't need to call her, and Lisa won't refer to him as her boyfriend. Cookie accepts. Then, Vanessa returns, says Cookie is right, and agrees to go to Around the World Night with him. Cookie is happy, until he remembers the date he made with Lisa. At Around the World Night, Ned is nervous. Moze tells him to calm down and avoid spicy foods. Suzie shows up wearing the exact same outfit as Moze and both have their hair curled. Vanessa waits outside for Cookie while he's inside with Lisa. Every room is decorated like a different country. Ned, Suzie, Moze, and Jock first stop in China for food. The girls are left alone to talk and Suzie says the double date is pretty fun. Moze says Ned might try to kiss her again, but Suzie says she might let him this time. Cookie says he'll get them some food and leaves Lisa behind to go meet Vanessa and takes her to the Paris classroom. Suzie says they should hit the Brazil classroom for some music and dancing. Ned has diarrhea and runs for the bathroom. He mistakenly runs into the girls' room, but heads for the boys' room. Cookie says he needs a jacket and leaves Vanessa to meet back up with Lisa. Cookie quickly grabs some food for Lisa, but leaves again saying he forgot the soy sauce. When he returns to Paris to find Vanessa, he doesn't have a jacket with him. Cookie starts getting tired of having to run back and forth between both girls. In Brazil, Moze notices Ned has been gone a long time. Jock jokingly tells her to watch it, or he'll start to think she's using him to make Ned jealous. Ned summons Moze to a plant he's hiding in and tells her he has a problem. Moze says she warned him not to eat spicy food. She tells him to cross his legs, don't get nervous about anything, and that Suzie wants him to kiss her tonight. Suzie tries to kiss Ned, but he gets diarrhea again and runs back to the bathroom. Cookie tells Lisa they should meet up in Brazil if they get separated. He runs off to find Vanessa, who wants to go dancing in Brazil. Jock approaches Suzie from behind, mistaking her for Moze. Jock can't find Moze and Suzie can't find Ned. Jock asks if it's weird that Ned and Moze were voted Class Couple, and Suzie says it was an accident and they're just good friends. Cookei and Vanessa walk into Brazil, but Cookie sees Lisa waiting for him. He deliberately spills punch on his shirt and runs off to clean himself up. Moze stops him from going in the bathroom. She says to wait for a merengue song, keep spinning, and hope for the best. Moze decides to call help for Ned. In Brazil, Cookie manages to dance with both girls, until Vanessa notices Lisa. Vanessa leaves angrily, and Lisa tells Cookie she was a no obligation date anyway and leaves too. Nurse Hunsucker shows up with a glass of Pepto-Bismol, telling Moze to go dance, so she can take care of Ned. Cookie wears the sweater Lisa made for him and goes to find her. She doesn't want to dance, so Cookie asks if he can dance next to her. He manages to cheer her up enough to dance with her. Ned emerges from the bathroom feeling much better and runs off to kiss Suzie. He sees one of them dancing with Jock and the other by the punch table. He heads for the punch table, turns her around and kisses her. He then realizes it's Moze, and not Suzie. Jock sees Ned kiss her and gets angry, thinking she was using him to make Ned jealous. He says he deserves it and leaves. Suzie comes up and asks if everything's okay, and Ned runs to the bathroom again. Tips *Tip#144.XDD - Double date = less pressure. *Tip#302.ASDD - Avoid awkward silences when double dating. Part 2: The Last Day Everyone is celebrating the last day of school, except Ned who's worried about Suzie finding out he accidentally kissed Moze last night. Until he figures that whole thing out, he tries to prevent Moze and Suzie from talking so Suzie doesn't find out about it. He makes Cookie get rid of Moze. Suzie tells Ned she had a great time, considering what happened. He's surprised that she knows, and she says Moze told her. He tries to apologize, but she says it's okay, that everyone gets diarrhea. He realizes she wasn't talking about the kiss, makes some awkward comments and walks off. Gordy is still having weasel trouble. He proclaims that this will be the weasel's last day of school. Cookie tells Ned he knows about the kiss, and hopes Ned has a plan. Ned dresses up in black, wears a monocle, and tries to convince Moze that his evil twin from Iceland did it. Moze thinks it's weird that they haven't talked about the kiss yet. She asks Ned if it was an accident, and he says of course it was. She says that, as her future boyfriend, he should just be honest with her. Ned tells her she should do the same, since she's Suzie's best friend. They then decide not to tell her. When Suzie arrives, they both run screaming from her. Gordy asks Cookie for help taking down the weasel. Gordy sees Cookie's tunnel-bot, which helped him dig the secret tunnels in school and got him an A in science. He tries to use it against the weasel but breaks the controller, leaving the robot running loose in the halls. It terrorizes people in the cafeteria (and somehow gets ahold of Crubbs' helmet). Ned and Moze are sitting with each other but not talking. Suzie sits with them and asks if they're okay. In unison, they say they're fine. She offers them kisses, chocolate ones. Ned eats one, but Suzie notices he took one from Moze's pile. Ned misunderstands and tries to apologize, but Moze is offended by how he apologizes and the two start to fight. Suzie tells them it's just a piece of chocolate. Cookie helps Gordy track down the tunnel-bot and hears it terrorizing Crubbs in his office (his foot was on the PA button). Crubbs tells Cookie to stop the robot and get his helmet back. Mr. Chopsaw takes pictures of Moze's locker door to submit to Woodshop Magazine. She confides in Mr. Chopsaw about what happened with Ned by using wood metaphors, but he doesn't get it. She tells him what happened and asks for advice. He tells her, through wood metaphors, to tell Suzie, because she won't like it if she hears what happened from someone else. Gordy wears a chipmunk mascot costume and covers it in a musk scent to attract the weasel. Ned asks him for advice about what happened with Moze. Gordy gives similar advice to Mr. Chopsaw's. Ned and Moze say they want to tell Suzie and race each other so they can tell her first. They find Suzie, but cover each other's mouths so the other won't say anything. Suzie tells them she already knew about the kiss because Jock told her. She was testing to see if they were trustworthy and they passed. She believes that the kiss was an accident, and tells Ned she'll call him tonight and she'll see Moze tomorrow. Both of them are relieved and ready to celebrate the last day of school. But the tunnel-bot is still chasing people around school. Gordy fills a bowl with weasel nuggets to bait the weasel. The weasel falls for it and Gordy manages to successfully drop a net on top of the weasel. Ned, Moze, Cookie, and Crubbs warn Gordy about the tunnel-bot. In a last minute decision, Gordy frees the weasel so it won't get hurt by the tunnel-bot, but the tunnel-bot shreds Gordy's chipmunk costume and gets trapped in the net. The last bell rings and everyone races out of the building and onto their buses. Ned and Moze talk about how stupid it was to let one stupid kiss ruin their whole last day. Ned says they could probably kiss again and it wouldn't mean anything. Impulsively, they kiss again. But when they break apart, it's clear that it meant something. Cookie is excited for eighth grade, thinking anything can happen. Tips *Tip#153.DFP - Don't forget your school projects! *Tip#360.DNT - Clean out your locker or your stuff will be donated. *Tip#305.SYB - Get everyone to sign your yearbook. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Daran Norris as Gordy Trivia *The song the school sings at the beginning of the last day of school is similar to the song "We Go Together" from the musical Grease. *Final appearance of Jock Goldman, excluding a stock footage cameo in Guide to: Field Trips, Permission Slips, Signs, and Weasels. *Cookie's story in the Double Dating episode is similar to Family Ties episode, "Double Date", because both episodes had a male character ask out their crush for the dance but get rejected, and they then agree to date someone else whom they didn't like as much, but the other date changes her mind and the male ends up having to date them both at the same dance by repeatedly switching. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Finale